


See the Love

by AerisHikari



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Only a picture, Smut, Soulsex, Trans, Yeah it's just a fanart, and sex, go read the fanfiction that inspired it, penis - Freeform, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisHikari/pseuds/AerisHikari





	See the Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undyne April Challenge 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158758) by [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni). 




End file.
